supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Canary
Early Life Cassia Beaubier was born to Jean-Paul Beaubier, a mutant, and Kyle Jinadu, a human. On November 7th, 2001, Cassia was born one hour before her twin brother, Thelismar Beaubier AKA Density. Jean-Paul and Kyle decided to cure the twins at birth. The two hadn't known that the serum didn't cure the twins but instead only altered the powers they were to receive and suppressed the time they were to receive them. At the age of four, Thelismar and Cassia received their first abilities and Jean and Kyle were shocked. They began to argue and blaming each other for it happening. Jean suggested they try to cure them again, and Kyle denied the request. The children began to use their powers more openly and this caused a shared dislike between Kyle and Jean and they were slowly beginning to drift apart. It wasn't long after that, months had passed and Kyle and Jean had a talk and decided to talk about their relationship, which resulted in Kyle asking for a divorce, and Jean decided it was best for the both of them that they did. They spent some time apart, waiting for the divorce to be final. The two children stayed with Jean for that time. Kyle stayed in Japan for a while until he returned to them twelve months after when the divorce was final, and he informed Jean of it. They had an argument over their children until they decided that Jean will take one and Kyle took the other. The Divorce After Kyle and Jean got a divorce, Kyle and Jean moved far away from eachother. Kyle and Jean got custody of each twin. Kyle got Cassia and Jean got Terry. After several months, Kyle arranged to pick up Terry at the airport. The two agreed that the children shouldn't be apart just because of their own differences. Thelismar stayed with Cassia and Kyle in Japan until summer. When summer ended, Kyle took Thelismar back to New York to Jean. Life in Japan Living in Japan was hard for Cassia, since she had to either learn Japanese and go to school, or to be home schooled by her father. Cassia dreamed of being back in the US to see Terry and Jean. One day, her twin brother, Thelismar came to Japan to talk to Kyle about Cass coming back to the states to go to the X-Mansion. Kyle agreed, and told Cass. Cass was so excited that she packed all of her things in less then 10 minutes. Powers & Abilities * Oil Manipulation - The user can create, shape and manipulate oils and substances refined from them, which are defined as substances that are liquids at ambient temperatures and do not mix with water but may mix with other oils and organic solvents. They have a high carbon and hydrogen content and are usually flammable and slippery. This general definition includes organic oils which are produced by living organisms and mineral oils meaning crude oil, or petroleum. * Enhanced Charisma -The user has unnaturally high charisma, or charm, enabling them to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to their cause. Charisma is a trait found in certain personalities usually including extreme charm and a 'magnetic' quality of personality and/or appearance along with innate and powerfully sophisticated personal communicability and persuasiveness. Though very difficult or even impossible to define accurately, charisma is often used to describe an (elusive, even undefinable) personality trait that often includes the seemingly 'supernatural' or uncanny ability to lead, charm, persuade, inspire, and/or influence people.The user is special compared to other commonly charismatic figures as their charisma is innately formed and effective for even the most disagreeable entities and allows them to bring whole mobs of individuals to their aid * Telepathy - User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Telepathy falls into two categories: Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from one mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. * Multiple Lives - The user is able to be come back to life after being killed, giving them multiple chances to live and can review and avoid the mistakes that led to their death.(Only has 3) * Pain Manipulation - User can sense and manipulate mental, emotional, and physical agony, painand suffering, whether increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise changing pain, even manifesting the emotional energy to a physical level. * Gas Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate anything that is gaseous, a phase of matter characterized by relatively low density, high fluidity/no definite shape, and lack of rigidity. Gas is very compressible but tends to expand indefinitely, and it fills any container. A small change in temperature or pressure produces a substantial change in its volume. * Pressure Manipulation - User can generate, shape and manipulate pressure, application of continuous force by one body on another that it is touching, or the exertion of force upon a surface by an object, fluid, etc., in contact with it. * Glass Manipulation - User can create, shape and manipulate glass, an amorphous (non-crystalline) solid material that exhibits a glass transition, which is the reversible transition in amorphous materials (or in amorphous regions within semicrystalline materials) from a hard and relatively brittle state into a molten or rubber-like state.